


Упорный_Фото.ru

by justanotherStonyfan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Internet, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Photography, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan
Summary: Упорный, it would seem, is popular. It gains people and comments and pictures every day, and Bucky logs in after breakfast (sometimes during) and in the afternoon if there's nothing going on, to see what's new.Bucky and Steve and a new soft porn blog they like.





	

_«Image»:_ (reads the caption) _«Night-time silhouette from the neck-down of a naked, well-built man. He stands sideways on, leaning against the wall by the window, one hand between his legs to preserve his modesty.»_

#abs #pecs #moonlight #naked #silhouette

~

“What in hell does you-porny-ee mean?” Steve mutters, leaning right down with his hand on the table, squinting at Bucky's laptop screen.

Bucky, his hair in a bun, in his black jeans and his loose tank, smiles, eyes crinkling. There's laughter in his voice when he says,

“Упорный,” and leans back to look up at Steve. “It's 'persistent.' Упорный.”

The corner of Steve's mouth twitches, and he glances at Bucky as he stands up straight. So this is what Bucky's doing with his free time – art websites.

“Yapornee'ee,” he says again, deliberately terribly, with a slightly more Russian accent, and Bucky snorts at him.

Steve loves making him laugh, though their laughter is a lot more subdued these days than it used to be. He drops his hand onto the back of Bucky's neck and cocks his head.

“Nice picture,” he says.

“Hmm,” Bucky answers – it is. 

The moonlight sweeps across the muscle, bringing out the definition, and the proportions are well captured, the angle careful and loving. The line of the throat leads down to the line between pectorals, the lats picked out by the reflection of silvery light. The strength of the visible hand with the demure pose...

And, from the notifications piling up at the bottom of the image, the two of them are not the only ones who think so.

Bucky beams. 

“Coffee?” Steve asks, and Bucky's smile is wide and bright and beautiful.

“Thanks,” he says. 

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. A naked man lies face-down in bed, surrounded by white pillows, quilts and sheets. His head is beneath a pillow, and a corner of the sheet lies over most of his backside.»_

#back #ass #feet #naked #bed #morning

~

“Huh,” Steve says, as Bucky scrolls to the image. “It's...I like that one it's...”

“Intimate,” Bucky says for him. “It's softer, right? The light's warm and it's less about the artistry-”

“Well it's still-”

“Yeah, yeah, punk,” Bucky cuts him off. “It's still got it, but it's not _about_ it, right?”

Bucky's right, of course Bucky is. There's such a stark contrast between the bright white bedclothes and skin, body hair, shadows. 

“It's nice,” Steve says.

“You don't like it,” Bucky answers, and Steve gives him a look. 

“I like it just fine, Buck,” he says. “I like the bed-hogging-ness of it.”

It's true, too, there'd be space for a pet but not for another person, not with all that skin and muscle right there in the middle.

“I like the colours,” Steve says.

“I like the ass,” Bucky answers with the same inflection, and Steve bends down and nips Bucky's earlobe with his teeth.

“You would,” he says in Bucky's ear, grabbing him around the waist.

Bucky yelps and then laughs, and then moans as he lets Steve mouth a long, wet line up his throat.

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. Close up of two male hands wrapped around a steaming coffee mug.»_

#Domestic #Coffee Break #Cozy

~

_«Image: Interior night time. A desk is lit by a lamp. In the background is an out of focus silhouette»_

#Paperwork #Coffee Break

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. Black and white close-up of a fist clenched tight in a white sheet, the knuckles pale, a plain metal band around the fourth finger. »_

#hand #ring #married #bed

 

What the caption on this particular one doesn't say, Steve notes when Bucky gets up to grab his leftovers from the refrigerator, is that there is also a face in this image. While the clenched fist is in the foreground, there's a blurry smudge of darkness in the background that would hardly be recognizable as a head if the perspective didn't make it so obvious. 

It's a head that's thrown back, and you might imagine the mouth to be open if you thought your eyes were sensitive enough to pick that out.

“You can see the camera in the ring,” Steve says through a mouthful of eggs, pointing with his pinky toward the screen when Bucky sits back down. “So tell me – jacking off or stubbed toe?”

“Blowjob?” Bucky says. 

“Then who took the picture, dumbass?” Steve answers, and Bucky chuckles.

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. Black and white photograph of two socked feet, crossed at the ankles, over the edge of the arm of a couch.»_

#Naptime #Domestic

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. A vase of red roses.»_

#Gift #Hubby

**CinquoSanquo: Aw, realtionship goals!**

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. A naked man stretches on his bed, the sheet drawn up between his legs, his arms raised and his head tipped back.»_

#abs #pecs #nipples #bed

“Blowjob?” Bucky says, tilting the screen towards Steve.

Steve laughs.

~

_«Image: Interior night-time. A man standing beneath a light with his back to the viewer, shot through the frosted glass of a shower that's marbled with water droplets. One hand is set against the wall, the other is in front of him.»_

#shower #ass #back #tease

**Arcturus: What is he doing with his other hand? Hmmm.**

“Look,” Bucky says, and Steve does – he will always look at what Bucky shows him. 

It makes Bucky happy – and Bucky's got a good eye (always did have). They're gorgeous images, and Steve doesn't mind admitting some of them turn him on.

“What am I looking at here?” Steve asks, and Bucky slaps the back of his hand against Steve's bicep.

On the screen, there are words.

**C_pia_T0ned: Your photos are beautiful! Do you set a timer?**  
_Упорный:thank you! ha ha, no - i'm not the model, i take the photos_

**Arcturus: Omg who is ur model**  
_Упорный: Bae!_

Several people have hashtagged their comments as “jealous,” or different variations.

Steve just raises an eyebrow.

“ 'Bae' ?” he quotes, mock-disdainfully.

Bucky just rolls his eyes.

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. A freshly made bed.»_

_«Image: Interior. Naked male torso stretched out on a bed, visible from navel up. His hands grasp the sheets above him, and his head is thrown back to show the underside of his jaw.»_

#abs #pecs #nipples #pleasure

**Pont2Pont: That's gotta be an orgasm, look at that**

**Marsmallow: Composition is fantastic, you can really see the strain in the model's body.**

**froufrugal: «Would you consider making gifs for the good of humanity?»**

This one has a really shallow depth of field, and a red flush spreads across pale skin. The depth of field is so shallow, in fact, that all that's really in focus are the droplets of sweat settling in the hollows of sharp hipbones, but it doesn't matter.

The back is arched, the nipples are dark, fists clenched, and Bucky's eyes going dark were what made Steve ask to see to begin with.

~

_«Image: Interior daytime. Black and white image from behind of male reaching up into cupboard for coffee mug while wearing a loose mid-toned tee and dark underwear.»_

_«Image: Interior daytime. Black and white closeup from side on of male hands stirring milk into coffee, mid-toned tee hitched up over his hip to show a strip of skin.»_

_«Image: Interior daytime. Black and white closeup of male nipple with honey smeared beside it.»_

#thighs #ass #hands #honey #domestic #kitchen #Coffee #Breakfast

**QofDenial: DAMN**

“This another set?” Steve says. 

“Mmm,” Bucky responds, but Steve doesn't think he's actually listening.

On the screen are more words.

**Doesn't Mr Persistent mind that you post his photos online?**  
_no he likes it thats why we take them ;)_

~

_«Image: Interior, day, a naked man lies on a bed with his head turned away, out of focus, one leg raised to obscure his genitals while the fingers of one hand touch his nipple.»_

#Naked #Bed #Tease

**Caramel_Cafe: Are we ever gonna find out what we should be jealous of?**  
_Упорный: no hole, no dick, no face. thems the rules or Mr Persistent is out_

**Arcturus: Are we ever going to see you?**  
_Упорный: im a photog not a model ;)_

“That's an incredibly obnoxious way of typing,” Steve says.

~

_«Image: Closeup of male neck and shoulder, cast in relief by strong light and shadow.»_

#neck #shoulder 

**Glu10: Don't you just wanna sink your teeth in?**

“What's this, Q&A?” Steve asks.

“LazrPointerrrr says 'Does Mr Persistent like knowing people are looking at him?' ”

“Oh did they?” Steve says. “And what does Упорный say back?”

“He says 'he likes knowing they can see what he lets them see. We practise safe exhibitionism' and then the little tongue-sticking-out smiley face. Colon 'P'.”

“Got it,” Steve says, smirking wryly. “For a guy who can't use caps or grammar, he knows some pretty long words.”

Bucky shrugs.

“Don't judge a book by its cover.”

~

_«Image: Photograph of bedroom; a man in white jersey boxers is rising from the bed, his movement blurred by his motion, his head obscured by the top of frame.»_

#Bed #Morning #Jogging

~

_«Image: Closeup of bare male feet on rumpled sheets, toes and arches curled inward as much as possible.»_

#Bed #Workout

~

_«Image: Closeup of the nape of a freckled male neck with sweat droplets on his skin.»_

#Neck #Workout

~

_«Image: Closeup of male on all fours on a couch, facing away from the camera, wearing only jeans. With one hand, he reaches back and pulls down the waistband of his jeans, exposing the swell of his backside.»_

#ass #back 

**Glu10: DON'T YOU JUST WANNA SINK YOUR TEETH IN?**

~

Упорный, it would seem, is popular. It gains people and comments and pictures every day, and Bucky logs in after breakfast (sometimes during) and in the afternoon if there's nothing going on, to see what's new.

Steve watches him, smiling. He watches Bucky click around, watches his best friend curl up in an armchair an enjoy himself. Bucky like the images very much.

“Hmm,” he says quietly.

~

«Gif: Black and white closeup of male nipple hardening without being touched.»

#Nipple #Aroused

**froufrugal: Yes! Oh what a fabulous first gif!**

**QofDenial: Give me nipples! Unf! I could watch this all day!**

**Marsmallow: Look at the light on this also, how it catches each little wrinkle. You're so good at framing simple, intimate things to be such a turn-on.**  
_Упорный: thank y ou ;)_

~

“Why are the captions all in Russian?” Steve asks, watching the dark flesh pucker and pucker and pucker, feeling the blood rush downward.

It's an odd sensation to get from this.

“You're an idiot,” Bucky answers, but his voice is soft and his hands are very, very low down.

~

_«Image: Inside a kitchen, daytime. On the counter, a black man and a white man sit next to each other on the kitchen counter, both wearing white shorts and white socks, their upper bodies obscured by broadsheet newspapers.»_

#Breakfast #птица #Two Favourite Boys

**Caramel_Cafe: Who's the cutie of colour?**  
_Упорный: thats птица our boyfriend ;) ;)_

**Glu10: Please tell me there'll be more photos. Please?**

~

_«Gif: Interior, daytime, closeup of a white male's throat, a black male's hand wrapped around it from behind, both bodies moving rhythmically together.»_

_«Gif: Interior, daytime, closeup of a white male's legs from the thighs down, a black male's legs pressed up against them from behind, both bodies moving rhythmically together.»_

_«Gif: Interior, daytime, closeup of a black male's hand, fingers twined tightly with those of a white male's hand.»_

_«Gif: Interior, daytime; out of focus shot of the bed, with out of focus figures lying mostly still on it.»_

#Two Favourite Boys #птица #Bed

**Huni_B: I'll be in my bunk**

~

_«Image: Interior, daytime, closeup of a black male seen from the back, sitting on the edge of a bed.»_

#птица

**C_pia_T0ned: I don't know who that is, but he's absolutely gorgeous. Wouldn't say no to more of him and Mr Persistent! Maybe even a threesome? ;)**

~

_«Gif: Closeup torso pressed to thigh and thigh pressed to calf on white sheets, jolting forward and back in frame, fingers holding the flesh at the hip from behind.»_

#Naked #Afternoon Delight

**Arcturus: Holy f*ck**

~

_«Image: Point-of-view shot along the length of a male back, his head and shoulders pressed into a pillow, his fingers curled in the sheets, his spine sloping up to meet the camera.»_

#Naked #Topping

**Marsmallow: Ohhh look at all the muscles in Mr Persistent's back! Idk if you're using daylight or photography lighting but it's so detailed, and so good!**

**Perselope: These just get better every post – are these all your husband?**  
_Упорный: yes thats my ring on his finger ;)_

~

_«Gif: Closeup of two men from side on. Without shirts, they lie almost chest to chest, a small amount of space between them. A knee is visible toward the edge of frame, and one hand comes down into shot as the lower torso arches upward and shudders, the other body driving forward.»_

#Pecs #Abs #Bed

**QofDenial: You guys are seriously just fucking now, right?**

**Arcturus: It's you! One of them is, right? And is that sweat on the bottom's stomach or is that what I think it is?**

~

_«Gif: Interior, day. Male sitting in chair, photograph shot from stomach level. The muscles contract and his hands move as much as they can where they have been tied to the arms of the chair. Dark hair is visible towards the bottom of frame.»_

#Chair #Edging #Tasty

“ _That's_ a blowjob,” Bucky says.

Steve just scrapes his teeth over his lower lip and says “yeah” in a voice that's a lot rougher than he meant it to be.

~

“Look,” Bucky says softly.

Steve is still sleep rumpled, his hair sticking up in all sorts of odd directions, and he yawns as he scratches at his chest.

“Hmmm?” he says, squinting at Bucky's laptop screen.

On it is the Упорный website, and the newest picture.

It's a colour Point-of-View photograph of two sets of tangled, muscular legs, one pair with dark hair, the other with light. The cradles of their hips are pressed together so, though neither of them wear a stitch of clothing, there's nothing to see besides smooth skin, one nipple, and the tranquility of two lovers lying together.

#Legs #Bed #Love #Hubby

“I don't remember that one,” Steve says, pressing a kiss to the top of Bucky's head.

“You were asleep when I took it,” he says. 

“I love it,” Steve answers. “I'm setting it as my background.”

Bucky smiles, tugs his camera closer.

“Oh,” Steve says, going for the hem of his shirt.

He strips it off over his head, then shoves his shorts down and steps out of them, naked and rumpled and beautiful.

“Want me to turn around?” he says, and Bucky smiles.

“No,” he answers. “This one's for me.”


End file.
